User blog:V3rysma11313phant3/The Weather Update! (An idea)
Heya, whoever might be reading this. These are just my ideas, and they will probably not be in the game. Enjoy! Areas So first off, the mountain needs to have some new areas. The 40 Bee gate - A gate behind the 35 bee gate. Is located behind the coconut field. Unlocks a lot of new fields. The Honey Grandmaster gate - A gate just to the left area of the clover field. You need the Honey Grandmaster badge to unlock this, and this gate unlocks a whole lot of new fields. The 500,000 battle points gate, or more simply, the spider gate - A secret gate located in a hole behind a top vicious bee fighters leaderboard in the 25 bee zone. It requires 500,000 battle points to enter. It unlocks the spider cave, a new field, and a whole lot of other stuff. Giant Cloud - A series of floating clouds located just to the left of the stump field (Outside the border). Rainy bee, the weathervane and the cloud field are located here. The only way to get to this field is to use the red cannon and then parachute. Stormcloud - A giant floating cloud located behind the rose field (Outside the border). Idk what to put here. Let me know if you have any ideas. The area in front of the Honey Grandmaster gate - An area in which two fields and a quest giver is located. This area can be accessed without any bees. Fields Cloud field - Located in the Giant cloud. Is a circular field containing mostly large blue and white flowers. A dragonfly (Lv 9) and a mantis (Lv 8) will spawn here. This field can drop honey, blueberries, cloud vials, rainwater, night bells, blue extract, cooling gel and glitter when farmed. This field can be boosted by field dice and the wind shrine, but not by any other way. Windy bee can spawn and fly to this field. The Rainy bee fight also commences in this field. Leaves and leaf litter cannot spawn in this field. If you fall off this field, you will be teleported into the 10 bee zone. Daisy field - Located in the area in front of the Honey Grandmaster gate. There are giant decorative daisies around the field Is a rectangular field containing mostly small white flowers with few red and blue flowers. Nothing guards this field. This field can drop honey, white extract, star jelly, field dice and glitter when farmed. This field can be boosted by the field dice, windy bee shrine and the white field booster. There is a royal jelly hidden behind one of the daisies, in a crevice. Foliage field - Located in an elevated area in the area in front of the Honey Grandmaster gate. Is a rectangular field decorated by a few blades of grass and a bush. This field consists of mostly red and blue flowers, and few white flowers. A ladybug (lv 3) spawns here. This field can drop honey, magic beans, magic leaves, red/blue extract, pineapples, treats, blueberries, sunflower seeds, strawberries and oils when farmed. This field can be boosted by the field dice and the windy bee shrine. Vicious bee can spawn in this field. This field has an high leaves and leaf litter spawn rate, and an increased aphid spawn rate. There is a ticket token hidden in the bush inside this field. Cave field - Located behind the spider gate in the spider cave (NOT the cave in the spider field). Is a Rectangular field mainly consisting of large Red flowers, with a few white and blue flowers. A spider (lv 8) and a poisonous spider (lv 9) guards this field. This field can drop stingers, enzymes, oils, treats, antidotes and star jelly when farmed. This field can only be boosted by the windy bee shrine. Vicious bee can spawn here, but extremely rarely. More fields coming soon! Mobs Dragonfly - A flying mob, which luges downwards at you like other mobs. They attack faster than normal. Dragonflies are immune to all ground effects, such as earthquakes. They deal 30 attack damage and 25 contact damage. A dragonfly takes 30 minutes to respawn after being defeated. It has 2,200 HP. One dragonfly spawns in the cloud field. 50% of all of your bees' attacks on the dragonfly will miss. Dragonflies can drop: - Honey - Pineapples (Increments of 1, 3, 5, 10, 20, 33, 100 or 250) - Blueberries (Increments of 3, 10, 20, 75 or 150) - Treats (Increments of 5, 20, 100 or 500) - Cloud vials (Increments of 1 or 5) - Enzymes (Increments of 1, 5, or 10) - Glues (Increments of 1, 5, 10 or 33) - Silver eggs (Increments of 1 or 5) - Gold eggs - Star eggs (Extremely rare) - Rainwater (Increments of 1, 5 or 10) - Stingers - Gumdrops (Increments of 5, 10, 20 or 50) - Tickets (Increments of 1, 5, 10, 25 or 50) - Royal jellies (Increments of 1, 10 or 100) - Star jellies Poisonous Spider - A mob which is slightly smaller than the spider, but faster. It behaves like a regular spider. When it hits you, you get the poison effect (-5 HP per second for 15 seconds). They deal 10 attack damage and 25 contact damage (poison effect still applies with contact damage). A poisonous spider takes 40 minutes to respawn after being defeated. It has 1,800 HP. One poisonous spider spawns in the cave field. Poisonous spiders can drop: - Honey - Sunflower seeds (Increments of 1, 3, 5, 10, 20, 33, 100 or 250) - Strawberries (Increments of 3, 10, 20, 75 or 150) - Treats (Increments of 5, 20, 100 or 500) - Stingers (Increments of 1, 5 or 8) - Oils (Increments of 1, 5 or 10) - Glitter (Increments of 1, 5 or 8) - Antidotes (Increments of 1 or 10) - Diamond egg - Coconuts (Increments of 1, 5 or 15) - Micro-converters (Increments of 1 or 5) - Jelly beans (Increments of 1 or 3) - Field dice (Increments of 1, 5 or 8) - Bubblegum - Gumdrops (Increments of 5, 10 or 25) - Tickets (Increments of 1, 5, 10, 25 or 50) - Royal jellies (Increments of 1, 10 or 100) - Starfruit (EXTREMELY rarely) Armoured Beetle - A mob which spawns in some fields past the Honey Grandmaster gate and the 40 Bee gate. It behaves like a rhino beetle. It deals 30 attack damage and 10 contact damage. An armoured beetle takes 10 minutes to respawn after being defeated. It has 600 HP and reduces all bees' attack damage by 80%. Armoured beetles can drop: - Honey - Blueberries (Increments of 1, 5 or 10) - Treats (Increments of 1, 5, or 15) - Gumdrops (Increments of 1, 5 or 10) - Blue extract - Royal jelly - Ticket - Exoskeleton (Very rare) - Rainwater (If it's raining) More mobs coming soon! Weather Rainy Shower A shower is a common weather event. Its effects include: + 10% pollen - 10% bomb pollen + 20% goo x 1.5 honey from tokens - 2% instant conversion + 50% flower regrowth rate + 6% Sprout collection In addition to these effects, flowers may also become soggy (-30% pollen, -5% movespeed on contact, +50% goo), and sometimes sparkle spit may fall from the clouds in the sky, creating sparkles upon contact with the ground. Rainy sprouts can spawn during this event. Spawning message: "Small rain droplets are falling from the sky..." Rain Rain is an uncommon weather event. Its effects include: + 12% pollen - 12% bomb pollen + 20% goo x 1.5 honey from tokens - 3% instant conversion + 55% flower regrowth rate + 100% Windy Bee (Rogue or not) attack damage + 10% Pollen from clouds + 12% Sprout collection The same thing applies for soggy flowers and sparkle spit as do for showers, but in a larger quantity. The spider does not spawn during rain. Rainy sprouts can spawn during this event. Spawning message: "Rain droplets are falling..." Downpour A Downpour is a rare event. Its effects include: + 15% pollen - 20% bomb pollen + 20% goo x 1.5 honey from tokens - 4% instant conversion + 60% flower regrowth rate + 150% Windy Bee (Rogue or not) attack damage + 15% pollen from clouds - 5% player movespeed + 100% rainy bee pollen collection + 25% Sprout collection The same thing applies for soggy flowers and sparkle spit as do for showers, but in a much larger quantity. The spider does not spawn during a downpour, nor does the werewolf. Rainy sprouts spawn in large quantities during this event. Spawning message: "It's raining cats and dogs!" Deluge A Deluge is an extremely rare event. Its effects include: + 25% pollen - 25% bomb pollen + 50% goo x 1.2 honey from tokens - 5% instant conversion + 250% flower regrowth rate + 150% Windy Bee attack damage + 200% Rainy Bee pollen collection + 25% pollen from clouds - 10% player movespeed - 15% bee movespeed + 40% conversion rate + 10% Mob respawn time x 2 ticket chance + 100% Stump snail speed - 30% Stump snail defence + 50% Sprout collection The same thing applies for soggy flowers and sparkle spit as do for showers, but in a much larger quantity. The spider does not spawn during a downpour, nor does the werewolf. Vicious bee and fireflies will also not spawn during this event. Cloud vials, cooling gel and rainwater have a boosted spawn rate during this event. Rainy sprouts will spawn in large quantities during this event. You will take 5 damage (can be reduced by defence) per 2 seconds if you are not under an object or wearing a Rain hat during a Downpour. Spawning Message: "The sky grows heavy with rain..." Thunderstorm A thunderstorm is a rare event. Its effects include: + 15% pollen - 5% bomb pollen + 20% goo x 1.5 honey from tokens - 5% instant conversion + 60% flower regrowth rate + 15% pollen from clouds + 100% rainy bee pollen collection + 25% Sprout collection + 100% pollen from spark staff x 1.5 ticket chance - 5% player movespeed + 25% sprout collection + 10% windy bee spawn rate The same thing applies for soggy flowers and sparkle spit as do for showers, but in a larger quantity. The spider does not spawn during a thunderstorm. Cloud vials, cooling gel and rainwater have a boosted spawn rate during this event. You will take 2 damage (can be reduced by defence) per 2 seconds if you are not under an object or wearing a Rain hat during a thunderstorm. Lightning might also strike the field, causing flowers to be removed and a token (Ticket, honey, royal jelly, magic bean) to spawn. If you get hit by lightning, you will instantly be killed. Lightning does 1000 damage to mobs. Lightning can also subtract 25% of a sprout's current pollen requirement if hit directly. Sunny Category:Blog posts